


Coffee's For Closers

by mishcakes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cop/Detective AU, M/M, background Tex/Church, background York/Carolina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishcakes/pseuds/mishcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker could feel everyone's eyes on him as he walked awkwardly to his desk, embarrassment burning through him. Why did he think it was a good idea to trust Church and Donut with his biggest secret? His huge crush on his partner, Washington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee's For Closers

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been watching a lot of cop shows recently and this seemed to be a frequent occurrence so I thought, Tuckington! I don’t actually know much about police stations and such, so I apologise if it’s incorrect but I thought it would be fun to explore.

Tucker stepped out of the elevator doors as he threw back the rest of his morning coffee. Stepping into the open floor of his precinct that he shared with his squad has never been this uncomfortable in his five years of being a detective for the BGPD. He threw his empty coffee cup in the nearest trash can and began the grueling walk to his desk, which on any other day he would love being at the back of the room. He could see everything that was going on and if the department was quiet enough, he could hear what Kimball was saying. When their old Captain, Captain Flowers, had retired, The Director promoted Kimball to Captain. She was stricter than Flowers had been and it took a while for everyone to get used to her. She eventually warmed up to the squad and was now everyone’s favourite Captain. Or at least according to the card that Caboose had given to her on her one year anniversary of working there.

As he trudged past everyone’s desks he could feel eyes on his back and heard the whispering between his friends. He was being extra careful not to make eye contact with anyone. Why did his squad have to be so large? He finally got to his desk and quickly buried himself in the paperwork from his last case. He successfully avoided conversation for an hour until Grif slammed a manila folder on his desk, causing Tucker to be snapped out of his trance.

“Just did a drug bust with Simmons and Sarge. That’s another 10 to add to our score. Suck it, Blue,” Grif said as he sauntered off. There had always been a rivalry between his colleagues ever since he got there. The group had originally been comprised of the Reds and Blues. Then a bunch of detectives were transferred to their department when the only other police department in their small, shitty town shut down due to budget cuts. They named themselves the Freelancers and within the first month of them being there, had made double the arrests of the Reds and Blues combined.

Tucker huffed and picked up the folder Grif had left behind. He had made a deal with Grif when he first started that if Grif kept Sarge off of his ass, that he would file away his reports. Tucker knew that Grif was lazy and hated climbing the stairs to the filing room. It was a small price for him to pay to have someone keep Sarge and his same-story syndrome away from him. When he looked up, he notices York and Wash whispering to each other while staring right at him. The quickly averted their eyes when they realised that Tucker was looking at them. _Thank God for Grif’s laziness_ Tucker thought as he bailed out of the uncomfortable situation, heading off to the filing room.

He let out a loud sigh as he entered the dusty room. A few days ago, Church had confronted Tucker in the kitchen, asking him why he was acting off, and Donut, who absolutely loved office gossip, decided to join him.

_Tucker, you’ve been acting really fucking weird lately_

_Oh my gosh, Church! He likes someone! Someone here in this very office!_

_No, I don’t_ , he wanted to tell them, but he knew they wouldn’t believe him and then Donut would start his own case to figure out who it was and get everyone in the entire building involved. So he figured it’d be better with two people instead of who fucking knows how many. _Alright, fine. It’s Wash. I like Washington_ , he admitted.

And then things went to shit.

 _You like Wash!?_ Donut squealed, causing everyone to turn and look at them, and all Tucker could do was bury his head in his hands and try to ignore Church as he went on a rant about how getting into a relationship with a co-worker is a terrible idea. It’s only a terrible idea if you are two people by the names of Church and Tex. For the rest of the day he avoided Wash and all of his Freelancer buddies.

Tucker cringed at the memory and shoved the folder in a drawer and slammed it shut. He never planned on Wash finding out. It was just a crush and he’d get over it soon enough. A crush he has since the first time they ever worked a case together over two years ago.

He turned to leave when he saw York and North blocking the door.

“Shouldn’t you be chatting up Carolina?” He aimed at York. “And shouldn’t you be stopping your sister from destroying the place?” He said to North who let out a small chuckle. “No, seriously. Please tell me that someone is watching her. Last time you left her alone she threw Wyoming’s computer out the window.”

Before North had a chance to reply, the was a loud crash that came from upstairs, to which North let out a gentle sigh and whispered something to York before leaving to go and calm down who they all assume was his sister.

“Well, are you gonna say something? Or did you just come down here to check out my ass?” Tucker had a cocky grin plastered over his face with his last remark.

“I think you know why I’m down here, Tucker,” York replied, causing the grin to fall off of his face.

“Yeah, yeah. You came to talk to me about Wash. You’re gonna tell me to keep my feelings to myself 'cause he’s easily confused and you don’t want me distracting him from his work. Well, you have no need to worry. Never gonna tell anyone here anything again. Especially not Donut.” Tucker’s arms were now crossed over his chest.

“Actually, no, surprisingly. You and Wash have a good relationship with each other, and when you two are out working a case, you’re the best damn team in the entire squad. Except for Tex, of course. No one can ever beat her,” York began.

“Carolina still thinks she can. It’s gonna get her killed,” Tucker said, earning a stern look from York.

“Don’t you start with that too. Don’t get me wrong, you two are both idiots but you do amazing things together. What I’m trying to say is that you and Wash have something that no other two people in this department have. Man, North is so much better with this than I am.” York paused to regain his thoughts, running a hand through his hair. “Wash was confused. He thought he felt something between you two that was much more than friendship. Ugh, forget it. Look. Wash likes you and he hates that you’re ignoring him. Go and talk to him, and don’t hurt him. Oh, speak of the devil.”

“York, there you are. You need to go calm Carolina down. She’s pissed because her perp got away and I think she’s pissing off Tex. Something’s going to go down if you don’t do someth- oh, Tucker. I didn’t realise you were down here. I’m, uh, I think I hear my, uh, phone ringing. Yeah,” Wash stuttered but was stopped by York before he could make a break for it.

“Uh-uh, no. You’re staying here until you sort your shit out.” York shoved Wash into the room with Tucker and shut the door, locking it from the outside.

“Why the fuck doesn’t this door have a lock on this side too? I should put in a complaint. Yeah, I’m gonna put in a complaint.” Tucker was panicking and talking fast, trying to avoid literally everything about his current situation.

“Tucker, calm down,” Wash said calmly, placing a warm hand on Tucker’s shoulder, causing him to relax. “I’m assuming York told you a how I felt?”

“Yeah, he did.” Tucker looked up at Wash, his grey eyes looking particularly blue under the fluorescent lights. Tucker could swear that Wash’s eyes were a different shade every time he looked at them. “What should we do?”

Wash let out a small breath and looked away from Tucker, like whatever he was thinking hurt. “I think- I think that we shouldn’t start a relationship.” Hearing Wash say that made Tucker’s heart feel like it was suddenly made of lead.

“Oh,” Tucker breathed.

“I think it would be for the best, considering our line of work. A relationship would just get in the way. Not to mention it could be dangerous out in the field.”

“Yeah, you love to find any excuse to sacrifice yourself,” Tucker scoffed but Wash didn’t look amused. “Yeah, okay, I get it. We can forget that we have feelings for each other and get on with our jobs and kick everyone’s ass.”

Wash smiled fondly at Tucker and he gave Wash a gentle slap on the arm before turning to leave through the door that North was unlocking.

“Sorry about that, I knew he’d lock you two up if he was left alone,” North said with a sympathetic smile as Tucker passed him and headed back upstairs.

++++

“Can’t you send someone else?” Tucker leant his hands on Kimball’s desk as she crossed her arms in her chair.

“No Tucker. You and Wash are our top team and this is a very serious case. We have to catch these guys before it gets out of hand,” Kimball told him.

“Can’t Tex and Carolina go? They’re way better than us,” Tucker pleaded.

“I’m sorry, I don’t feel like paying the thousands of dollars in damages as a result of them working a case together.”

“That’s a fair point. But can’t I do it with someone else?” Kimball stood up from where she was sitting, a stern look on her face.

“Tucker. You will work this case with Washington. That’s an order.” Tucker hates when Kimball gets serious. Tucker gives in and opens the door of her office to leave and considers slamming it behind him, but thinks better of it.

++++

“Alright, so, what do have here?” Tucker asked Wash as they pulled up outside of the restaurant where they were meant to be going undercover in.

“Well, we know that there’s a man who goes by the name Sharkface,” Wash began.

“Sharkface? Is he serious?” Tucker laughed.

“Apparently, because that’s the only thing we know about him so far. Besides the fact that we know he works for the mob and that he is supposed to be delivering a ‘special package’ to the chef here tonight. We also know that he has a connection to Felix,” Wash finished.

“So, what’s the plan, partner?”

++++

The lady behind the stand in the foyer was small and had neat brown curls falling over her shoulders. Tucker and Wash approached her and she had to crane her neck to look at them properly. This was the first time that Tucker had ever actually felt tall.

“Hello,” She said in a cheery voice that was clearly fake.

“Hi there. Can we please get a table of two?” Wash asked her and she began flipping through her book.

“I’m sorry,” She said in the same cheery voice, “It appears we’re fully booked at the moment. May I suggest making a reservation next time?”

Wash and Tucker both turn to each other with the same panicked look. They need to get in there to watch their suspect.

“We just got engaged,” Tucker spat out and he gave Wash his ‘I don’t know, I panicked. Just play along’ face.

“Uh, yeah, we did,” Wash played along and grabbed Tucker’s hand. “We were meant to be enjoying a romantic picnic but it got a lot colder than I thought it would when I planned it. And here is the closest place that we found.”

“Oh, you poor things! You must be so in love and happy! I’ll tell you what, I’ll go see what I can do, but don’t get your hopes up, okay?” The lady seemed like she genuinely wanted to help them. They both nodded and she walked off, leaving them alone in the foyer.

“What the fuck was that?!” Wash growled.

“I’m sorry! I freaked. This wasn’t part of the plan and we needed to get in there! This is an important mission and I wasn’t gonna let our guy get away! If we catch him making a deal, we can arrest him and get more info on suppliers and shit! Besides, ‘the couple in love’. It always works in those stupid romance flicks Donut makes me watch,” Tucker spat back, unaware that his hand was still entwined with his partners’.

“Good news!” They were interrupted by the lady who had returned but this time had a smile on her face. “I managed to get you two love birds a table.” She looked pleased with herself as she ushered the two men to follow her.

When they got to the table, the lady wished them luck with their engagement and walked back to the front. They began to look around for Sharkface but they were interrupted by the middle aged man seated at the table next to them.

“It’s really brave of you to be so open about your relationship, especially getting married,” the man said.

“Uh, thank you?” Wash replied.

“Ignore him,” the woman with the man said playfully. “He’s probably going to say something offensive without realising it.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Wash said with a kind smile, not really wanting to talk.

“So tell me,” the woman continued “How did you two meet? And how did you know that he was 'The One'?”

Tucker gently kicked Wash under the table and gave him his ‘we’re undercover, play along face’. He and Wash had worked so many cases together by this point that he was sure Wash knew what every one of his faces meant. Wash looked like a deer in headlights. He was never good at improvising, so Tucker stepped in.

“A year ago this man got transferred to my office, and I knew from the first time we spoke that we were meant for each other,” Tucker looked back at Wash, who was already looking at him. He got lost in his eyes for what felt like the millionth time and words were flowing out of his mouth before his brain could stop them. “His eyes, the way they seem to always be changing colour, and his freckled. Oh my God his freckles. I’d never seen a grown man with so many freckles. The way he smiles when his friends make dumb jokes and the way he talks about his cats like they’re his damn children. The way he looks at his friends like he’s looking at the centre of the universe. The way his blond hair falls in his face after he’s been out in the wind. The way he always puts everyone else’s needs before his own. The way-” Tucker cuts himself off when he snaps out of his trance. The woman next to them looks like she’s about to cry. Wash’s eyes are soft and warm and his mouth is slightly agape when Tucker looks back at him. Then he spots Sharkface over Wash’s shoulder, telling him that they need to move before Wash could say anything.

They followed the man around the corner and up to the doors of the kitchen where they stayed and watched.

“Oh shit,” Wash muttered. “He’s looking at us.”

Tucker panicked again. He couldn’t lose this man, and he especially couldn’t now considering how close they were to arresting him. They might never get an opportunity like this again. He sucked in a deep breath and placed both hands on his partner’s face, pushing his lips against his. Wash stiffened under the contact, but followed his lead and threaded one hand in Tucker’s dreads and another to rest in the small of his back. “Has he stopped looking?” Tucker whispered against Wash’s lips. He could feel Wash subtly look up.

“Yeah, he stopped- look!” Wash shoved Tucker so he could see into the kitchen where Sharkface was handing over bags of drugs to the chef.

“That’s all we needed,” Tucker said before busting through the door. 

“BGPD! Freeze!”

++++

Tucker was filing away the paperwork for the Sharkface case when he heard gentle footsteps that could only belong to Wash.

“About last night. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said any of those things and I shouldn’t have kissed you. I should have done something else.” He turned around to see Wash leaning against the doorframe.

“The way you walk. The way you take forever to order Chinese food. The way you pretend you have no feelings but always end up caring more than anyone else. The way aqua looks against your dark skin. The way your dreads fall over your face when you take them out of the hairband.”

“Wash, what are you-”

“The way you take any chance you get to talk about your kid. The way you dance when you think no one is watching. The way you smile when you make a sex joke. The way you had to stand on your toes to kiss me.”

“Wash-”

“The way I feel when I’m with you.” Wash moved forward until he was practically touching Tucker.

“But Wash, I thought you didn’t want a relationship.” Wash was so close to Tucker that he was worried Wash would be able to feel how fast his heart was beating.

“I thought that it would be for the best. But after last night I realised that I wanted to be with you. I want to see that side of you again. And besides, I heard that we were the best pair in the BGPD. I think we can handle whatever happens.” Wash ran his hands down Tucker’s arms and laced their fingers together. Tucker leaning up until he could feel Wash’s breath on his lips until Wash finally closed the gap, his warm lips pressed against his own. It was soft, and sweet, and loving. And Tucker couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

“Should we tell them?” Tucker asked, reluctantly breaking the kiss but not leaving his partners embrace.

“I think that would be for the best, yes,” Wash said, his voice soft.

“I bet Kai’s already set up a betting pool on how long it would take us to get together.”

“Probably. And North has probably already written his ‘If You Ever Hurt Wash’ speech,” Wash laughed, making Tucker laugh along with him. Wash took Tucker’s hand in his own and lead him out the door to where the rest of his squad- no, family - were no doubt waiting for their return. Wash was right. 

As much as Tucker pretends not to care, he really does care about all his moron friends upstairs. Family. Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 2:30 in the morning as I post this so I'm sorry if there were any errors but really wanted to write this.


End file.
